


Gotham Strikes Again: Pier Edition

by R_Ikubo



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 03:07:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21487324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R_Ikubo/pseuds/R_Ikubo
Summary: A lovely day at the beach is ruined by Two-Face and his goons.
Relationships: Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Damian Wayne, Penny Rolling/Jagged Stone
Comments: 26
Kudos: 515





	Gotham Strikes Again: Pier Edition

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheFairMaidenofFandom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFairMaidenofFandom/gifts), [Hecate1412](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hecate1412/gifts).

> This is my first fic in many years, so apologies if the formatting is terrible, I'm doing this on mobile. I'm hope you enjoy.
> 
> Dedicated to Persephonebutkero for the inspirational fic & hecate1412 for helping to give me the idea and courage to go through with this.

_'This is just typical'_ Marinette couldn't help but think as she watched the pier getting farther and farther away as she fell into the water below, Damian's echoing cry of "Angel!" and another voice's shout of "Get her!" ringing in her ears.

She hit the water with a loud splash, the cold shock disorienting her as she sank further down, barely registering that another figure had jumped after her. For a moment she thought it was Damian, but he was being restrained by one or two goons when she had tried to surprise attack her own captor and gotten herself thrown over the railing as a result.

_'I really should have learned to swim,'_ She cursed herself as she tried to get up to the surface as panic was starting to set in at her predicament.

The day had started off so promising as well. Jagged Stone and Penny had invited her to Gotham with them for the summer to help her get away from Paris. She met Damian on her first day in the city and the two had hit it off. They exchanged numbers and Damian offered to show her around the city.

Jagged and Penny were happy she had made a friend so quickly, and would tell her to invite Damian when they went out. Today they were at the Gotham Pier for a day of fun in the sun. While Jagged and Penny were on down at the beach relaxing in the provided lounge chairs, with Fang, Marinette and Damian had gone up to the pier to get some snacks and sketching done.

It was quickly becoming the most fun day Marinette had ever had, when a group of thugs led by Two-Face appeared and took them hostage. While the villain focused his attention on Damian, Marinette was wracking her brain to come up with a plan to get them out, or stall until Batman could arrive. Unfortunately for her, there weren't any suitable places for her to transform around.

_'Think Marinette, think'_ Once she felt the grip of one of the men holding her loosen, she struck. While did manage to bring down one of her captors, the other was able to grab onto her after some struggle and threw her over the rail when she bit into his arm as hard as she could.

When she finally broke the surface of the water, she tried to hack up the water that she'd swallowed in her shock and stay afloat. The thug that came after her had also surfaced and was swimming towards her. She thrashed against him as he moved to grab her, and out of the corner of her eye she could see something approaching them very quickly.

She struggled until she heard a familiar hiss, and felt a smirk pull at her lips as her attacker noticed the newcomer. "What the Fu-," he screamed as he tried to push Marinette into the creature's path and swim away. Fang glid around her easily, catching up to the man and grabbing his leg in his powerful jaws with an audible snap. Fang immediately drug his prey below the surface and began to roll.

Marinette tried to stay afloat, but sank down once more. She opened her eyes to see Fang rolling her attacker and couldn't help but feel a little sorry for the man. She hoped Fang would control himself and not kill him.

Fortunately for the minion, and herself, Fang released the man after a couple rolls. He swam to Marinette, helping her get back to the surface to breathe while the man tried to recover. Using Fang to stay above water, Marinette was pulled to the shore into the waiting arms of Jagged and Penny.

* * *

Up on the pier, Batman had arrived on the scene, and with the help of Red Hood and Nightwing, managed to distract Two-Face and his lackeys long enough for Damian to break away and go after Marinette. He trusted his family to handle the situation. He had to know Marinette was alright.

He had been prepared to jump over the railing when he noticed Jagged Stone pointing at the two, Fang already in the water. He instead raced to the shore where Jagged and Penny stood in the shallows waiting for Fang to return with Marinette.

He arrived as Fang and Marinette were scooped up into Jagged's arms as and he and Penny fussed over Marinette, leading her toward the paramedics and police officers that had arrived on the scene. They arrested the man from the water after he stumbled up on the shore and practically threw himself at them when Fang hissed at him threateningly.

Marinette kissed the top of Fang's head and promised him many treats as she sat in Damian's arms, draped in a shock blanket in the back of an ambulance.

**BONUS:**

On the Beach

Jagged and Penny were lying back in their beach chairs fully relaxed. Fang was at Penny's side, covered in sand that Marinette and Damian had tried to mold into a small castle upon the croc's back. He had shaken most of it off after the pair went up to the pier.

Suddenly screams erupted from the pier and people were running down into the beach. Jagged and Penny jolted up in time to see a familiar figure be thrown over the railings and into the ocean.

"MARI!" They shouted in horror. She couldn't swim! The couple ran into the water until it reached their knees. Another person jumped down after her, and Jagged almost relaxed until he realized that the person was too tall to be Damian. His fears were confirmed when he saw saw Marinette surface and trashing against the man.

Jagged saw red.

"Fang!" he called, the crocodile snapping up in alert at the tone of his master's voice, _"Sick em!"_

Fang saw his master point at a strange man who was fighting with one of his favorite humans. With a hiss, Fang galloped across the sand and into the water in seconds, ready to protect his family.


End file.
